Bloody Roar II: Blind Faith
by Tiger5913
Summary: This story takes place in my other fic, Bloody Roar II: A Hidden Bond. Kenji's disapproval of one of Uriko's favorite songs gets her determined to change his feelings about love.
1. Default Chapter Title

12/20/00

Disclaimer: the characters such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. don't belong to me; they're property of Hudson Soft.

Dedication: my devoted friends, my parents, God, Curt, Ryan, and Hudson for making Bloody Roar I and II

**Bloody Roar II: Blind Faith**

**By Tiger5913**

"Oh, she's out in the backyard. Through the living room, and straight down the hall."

Nodding his thanks, the young teenager went in the direction that the tall brown-haired woman had pointed out, his notebook and writing utensils gripped tightly in his hands. Shaking his long black bangs out of his face, he strode through a cozy room with a couple of couches, a table, and a television. Not paying heed to the other items, he went past all of that and walked through the narrow hallway, approaching double glass doors.

Grabbing a hold of the handle on one of the doors, he proceeded to tug it open, when a sweet, melodious tone reached his ears.

_What the hell is that? _The male student wondered, stepping outside and closing the door behind him, meeting the warm afternoon rays of sun.

As the blue sky hung overhead and the cool breeze swirled around his muscular fourteen-year-old body, he brushed off the caress. Narrowing his light brown eyes, he walked foreword, as the song continued playing somewhere up ahead…

_Hrmp, what sap and nonsense…_ He thought to himself.

Turning a corner of the backyard, the dark-haired scholar stopped short upon spotting a figure.

The figure sang along, voice soft and dreamy, accurately reciting the lyrics of the song.

Still singing while oblivious to his presence, his observation began to perform stretching exercises, pausing every once in a while to throw a few practiced punches into the air.

_Oh, are you sure about that?_ A small smirk formed over his lips.

_I bet that's not always true…_ Although he didn't want to listen to the song any longer and was about to speak up, his companion sang the next part with a husky sense.

Slightly startled by the passion in the tone of voice, he closed his mouth, deciding not to interrupt yet.

_Nice metaphor, I suppose, _he thought gruffly, scowling at his acceptance of the song.

The figure shifted to raising a leg and kicked at the air multiple times, the other foot rested upon the ground for stiff support.

_ Sure, yeah, right… _he snorted his disagreement. _What kind of crap is this?_ Shaking his head, he took a step foreword.

A smile came over the other person's face, and their own set of light brown eyes closed, singing the next verse powerfully, with feeling in the feminine, lighthearted voice.

While singing, the young female got a bit off-balanced and lost her training posture, letting out a squeal of protest as she started to fall over.

Noticing her situation, he darted foreword on instinct and shot out both arms to catch her back before she fell.

Startled, she finally acknowledged another person present and straightened herself up, the song still playing from a black boom box sitting on the ground nearby the two.

"Is that you, Mother? Who's there!" Immediately on guard, she whirled around, her long braided auburn-colored hair whipping him gently across the face.

"Hey, watch it there!" The male teenager yelled out, stepping back and twisting his body away, almost losing his grip on the possessions that were in his hands.

"Oh, it's you, Kenji!" She glanced at him, an apologetic look in her wide brown pupils.

"Who'd you think I was, Adolf Hitler?" Kenji Ohgami scowled at her impatiently, studying her features with slit-thin brown eyes.

"Well, it's not like I have eyes on the back of my head," she countered, her voice in a gentle tone of voice.

"I told you I was coming over today, Uriko," he reminded her.

"I know that, it's just… I wasn't expecting you until later this afternoon…" Uriko Nonomura sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she peered down at the digital clock in her boom box.

"It's two o'clock," the black-haired teenager informed.

"Shhh…" she hushed him gently, eyes brightening up as she sang along with the last lyric lines.

The song slowly began to die down, the singer moaning her heart-felt emotion as the music ended.

"I love that song…" A contented smile came over Uriko's face, while a dreamy look appeared in her eyes.

"Hrmp," her companion scoffed. "The lyrics are full of it."

"Excuse me?" She lost her lighthearted posture and looked at him, disbelieving. "It's sweet and meaningful!"

"Sure, in a mythical world perhaps," Kenji argued.

The female teenager grumbled, "You just don't understand… you have to learn emotion, how to show feelings, how to portray love for others…"

"And then suffer the anxiety of wondering if my feelings are returned?" The ninja shook his head in disgust. "No thank you, I have better things to worry about than that."

"Some day, I'll make you take back those words," Uriko declared confidently, flashing him one of her winning smiles.

"I'll believe it _if_ that happens," Kenji smirked.

She just continued smiling and began to chant a couple of the lyric notes, "Close your eyes; leave the world behind…"

He groaned his disapproval, and she reached her hand toward him, brushing aside his dark bangs away from his forehead.

"Find a place, deep inside… Where, you imagine,"

Immediately, the ninja stepped back, instinctively shrinking away from her touch.

"That love… never dies…" she continued, grinning playfully at him.

"Oh, brother." Kenji commented, looking warily at her.

"Well!" Uriko tilted her chin up in mock superiority. "I'll change your mind; you can count on it!"

"We shall see about that…" he replied, turning around and starting to go back toward her house.

"Hrmp… stubborn as always…" she remarked, shaking her head. "But I know he could be sweet and romantic if he just tried…"

The brown-haired girl bent down to pick up her boom box, then smiled all of a sudden. "Kenji's cute and has the dreamiest charm; his fierce protection toward loved ones is definitely a point in his favor…"

_Comely features… poetic charm… rare color shade of hair… He'll make a girl lucky some day… _She predicted._ What a great coincidence it was that Ms. Gerna paired us up together for the phobia project… _

The Kenpo student sighed at the thought, but came back to reality with a startled jolt. _Oh man, I shouldn't be thinking about him that way! We're barely even friends…_

She glanced back forlornly at the spot where she had been practicing her fighting techs. _I'm definitely gonna try and change his mind though… I was serious about that part…_

Gripping the handle of the boom box tightly in her hand, Uriko slowly started back toward her house, the essence of their interlude hanging around, the silent promise hovering in the air.

A few days later, it was the Friday before the end of the first week in June, in which the students in Uriko's class had turned in their reports. It was also the day that Uriko noticed her partner was absent; it was unusual because so far, Kenji had never missed a day of high school, with the exception of when he was under Busuzima's control…

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Well, this was my first attempt at a songfic… How'd I do? I wrote this romance fic because I wanted to take a break from all the MSTing; I appeal more to serious fics. The last paragraph was taken directly from my first Bloody Roar II story, A Hidden Bond. This event between Uriko and Kenji happens right before those two fight in that other fic, just to clear up any possible confusion. Hope you enjoyed this; keep an eye out for chapter one of my BRIII story that will be following this fic!


	2. Bloody Roar II: Watching Through The Oth...

1/21/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. all belong to Hudson Soft.

Dedication: my beloved friends, the readers, Hudson for making Bloody Roar I and II, God, Ryan, Curt, and my parents.

A Special Dedication: Andrew - a fellow, devoted Kenji fan. This is for you, Andrew! *grins*

****

Bloody Roar II: Watching Through The Other's Eyes

Pre-Story Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a story that has first-person perspective in it, so please don't go too hard on me if you think it sucks. This fic switches between first and third person perspective, but still has Kenji as the main focus. The first-person perspective will always be from his point of views; there won't be any from Uriko's.

Assumption.

It has happened so many times to me, in such a short amount of time.

Why do people always assume things, how can they be so sure of themselves? Are they that ignorant and cannot see the loophole that is always overlooked?

One person I know fits that category pretty well, I think. She thinks she knows me, which is obviously a mere assumption. Hrmp, I doubt that even Yugo, my own 'brother', thinks he knows me. So there is the ignorance of her case.

I remember what she proposed to accomplish when I went over to her house to work on our project. She claims that she will be able to get me to experience love someday soon. Just like that, as if that task were a simple, every-day assignment. Of course, my response was huffy. How does she expect to do such a thing as ignite an emotion in me that has never been surfaced before? Love. A fragile word with intensive depth, yet it is usually clumsily spilt from the mouths of those who don't understand the true meaning behind it.

Even though I believe this little 'project' of hers is ridiculous, there is still a part of me that is curious about what could result from it. So I agreed to cooperate. It was either that, or I would probably be forced to listen to her crucial little remarks about giving up without even trying. Heh, perhaps she will be able to spark something. But I am very dubious.

I won't stop you from futilely trying, since I'd like to see what you're planning, Uriko…

*****

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be someone in our class-!" 

The young male shook his head again in reply and a small smirk began to form over his lips. Seated across from him, his companion frowned and sighed; he could see the frustration reflecting in her light brown eyes.

As stubborn as she was, he'd kind of taken a liking to the brown-haired teenage girl and her forceful persistence. It felt strange to be friends with her, despite the fact that they were schoolmates and were also decently compatible. He presumed that the weirdness came from the acknowledgement that their first meeting had resulted in a fight.

__

Would I have initiated a battle with her if I had been myself, and not under the influence of Busuzima's mind control? He wondered. _I probably wouldn't have even noticed her, or make the effort to talk to her. Well, as arrogant as it might sound, that's just how I am._

"You're just being a pain," she concluded finally. Her light blue sweater shifted as she paused to take a sip from her soda. 

__

How the hell did she ever convince me to go with her to the Teen Zone…? Her friend sighed in exasperation. _Oh yeah, because being a popular hangout around our high school, it'd give me 'a good chance to get to know the other female students'. Oh, brother._

"I am not," he denied. "I'm telling you the truth. I don't like any of the girls in our Biology class; why is that so hard to affirm?"

"A lot of guys our grade are girl-crazy, and most of them are going out with someone. It just seems strange that you don't have even the slightest crush on anyone." Her long brown bangs fell into her face as she finished her sentence, covering over her eyes.

He admired her perceptiveness. "So maybe I'm weird, then."

My friend giggled. "I already know _that_."

_Cute. Really cute._ "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The smile left her face. "I was only joking, Kenji."

"I know; I'm not stupid," Kenji Ohgami snapped at her, irritated that she would think he wouldn't know something as petty as that. _Do I look like a moron or something?_ An agitated expression came over his face, marring his attractive, fourteen-year-old features.

She lifted one of her hands up and placed it on her forehead in exasperation. "I didn't say you were stupid-! I'm just not used to… your sarcastic attitude."

He rolled his eyes. "All right. Please tell me on how I should act, my dear, wise instructor."

The female student raised an eyebrow. "'Dear', coming from you? I never thought I'd ever hear something like that from the mouth of Kenji Ohgami."

Beginning to feel a little more agitated, he questioned a bit harshly, "Why do you assume so many things about me?? Don't think that you know me, alright?!"

Her lips turned downward in a hurt expression. "I… I don't know why I presume things about you… It's just that…"

"What?" He asked her, trying to let his voice sound slightly gentler and less hostile than before. "Do you do that because I gave you a ride home sometimes, so you think you can read my person?"

"No…" she replied, shaking her head slowly. "I just have a feeling inside me that says… that says…"

"That says what?" The fourteen-year-old peered at her, intrigued by what her answer would be.

"…Never mind. It's nothing, really."

_Bullshit._ "Tell me, Uriko."

"It's not that important; don't fawn over it." By the way that Uriko Nonomura avoided his attempt at eye contact with her, he could tell that she was fibbing. Her striking features appeared distracted as her gaze fell upon the other areas of interest in the Teen Zone. _She's hiding something that she obviously does think is important, but probably assumes that I would think is ridiculous or won't give a damn about._

He shrugged; if she didn't want to tell him, then there really wasn't anything he could do about it. "Your choice." Strangely, Uriko seemed to have unease in her after coming close to admitting whatever it was that she was presently hiding from him. "Do you want to leave?"

To his surprise, she replied, "Yeah, let's go."

_Sheesh, what's bothering her?_ As his friend stood up and walked away from their table, going toward the trash can to throw away her soda cup, he peered at her quaintly. _And she says **I'm** weird…_

"How long do you plan on persisting this 'project' of yours before you realize that I don't have the capability of… love." The male teenager asked, brushing away the black bangs that were dangling over his light brown eyes.

"Love isn't a capability!" Uriko told him firmly. "And I'll at least keep on trying until you get into a relationship with someone."

_Damn it._ "I think you have too much determination for your own good," he responded coolly.

"At least I know how to put it to good use," she shot back instantly.

His eyes glanced upon her facial expression, noting the fierceness. "Let's just get out of here."

Glaring at him, she reluctantly obliged and the two of them walked out of the Teen Zone. The young ninja went to unlock his bike and got onto the seat, then looked up expectantly at her, "You need a ride, right?"

She nodded, unabashed.

_Uriko seems to be so independent sometimes…_ Kenji thought with interest as the female zoanthrope climbed onto the back of his bike behind him. _Then she turns around and reveals that she needs something as simple as a ride home._ The teenagers rode away from the popular center._ She is strange, complexed in her own way._

*****

She really is too determined for her own good.

I think somehow, I can understand why she's like that - her mother kidnapped before and everything. I don't know all of the details, but I remember Yugo and Alice talking about it one night. Apparently, Shenlong had kidnapped Mitsuko, Uriko's mother, a while back. The ZLF wanted to turn her into a terrorist also. But with Jenny and Long's help, Uriko managed to rescue Mitsuko.

Alice kept remarking about how strong-willed her younger 'sister' was. Yugo agreed with her, and I guess I kind of do, also. Persistence can be a good thing if it's directed toward a worthy cause. Well, it was Uriko's forceful nature that got me to go with her to the dance earlier tonight. Yes, a dance, those tacky events thrown by schools that I had vowed never to go to. But, my 'dear' friend strongly insisted (and somewhat forced me), so I just let her have her way. The dance was… quite interesting, to say the least…

Uriko… I think that befriending you has changed a few aspects of my everyday way of life. After the events that occurred tonight, I have to admit that I feel… drawn to you… I don't know where this will lead, but maybe… maybe the goal in your 'project' is closer than we thought… I am aware of what I'm implying… but sometimes your face just flickers in my mind. I try to steer away from it, but the image just clings to me. 

What is this feeling that haunts me tantalizingly, its gentle essence lingering and slowly breaking down my supposedly stone-hard barrier? Uriko… I think that **you** are the one who is penetrating that barrier of mine… 

*****

"Aw, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

The perky female student peered at him expectantly, a tentative smile on her face.

_I was hit on by brain-dead, giggly girls which a few had been my dance partners._ Kenji thought sarcastically. _No, of course I had a **great** time…_ "If you ask me for to comment on those girls who kept hitting on me… I'll tell you right now that you will not get a positive review."

On the porch in front of Uriko's home, the two teenagers stood a little ways apart from each other, clothed under the darkness of the night sky. She wrinkled her nose, glancing down briefly as she brushed out the wrinkles at the bottom of her one-piece, maroon-colored dress. "Some of my dancing partners came onto me, too. But they left me alone after I stomped hard on their foot."

The blue-haired ninja couldn't fight back the small grin that made its way to his lips. "Jerks." A strange feeling nagged at his consciousness at the thought of other guys making moves on Uriko. He shook his head, trying to ignore it. "Do you want me to go find some of the guys and beat them up for you?" He gave her a wry smile.

His friend looked at him curiously, astonishment shining in her large brown eyes. "Thanks for the other, although I can take care of myself. But… you would do something for my sake?"

Kenji shrugged nonchalantly. "Why is that so surprising? I thought we were supposed to be friends, after all."

"Oh, we are!" She assured him firmly. "I just didn't figure that you'd… Well, never mind."

He rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor, Uriko."

"Yeah?"

"Don't assume anymore things about me."

The Kenpo student nodded solemnly. "Okay. Sorry."

Looking up at him, her eyes met his, her pupils reflecting off an earnest aura. There was something in the depths of her irises that formed a smile over his expression. "It's alright."

A moment of silence fell between the two; Uriko broke it by saying to him reluctantly, "I…guess I should go inside now…" 

"Yeah, it's after eleven…" he informed her.

"See you on Monday, then."

"Sure."

The brown-haired teenager smiled as she opened her arms.

_…Oh, what the heck…_ Her companion willingly stepped foreword into her embrace. He felt his heart's pace begin to speed up a little as he caught a whiff of her flowery-scented perfume. Instinctively, his arms went to encircle around her slender figure in response. Uriko felt a twinge of surprise at his action, but smiled when his grip on her tightened.

She pulled back a little, peering into the light brown pupils of his eyes. Kenji looked back at her quietly, wanting to say something but was strangely feeling tongue-tied. His friend's smile grew wider, emitting a glow of warmth.

_I wonder if he would object if I…_ the fourteen-year-old female leaned foreword, heading for his cheek.

_She's going to… kiss me?_ In a normal situation, the dark-haired ninja would have instantly pulled back. Instead, this time, something strongly urged him to turn his face toward hers, allowing their lips to brush gently against each other.

"Oh!" Uriko exclaimed softly, jolting back in surprise. _Geez, what the hell was I thinking?!_ The male teenager revolted away from her, scowling at himself in disgust for succumbing to what he considered as a weakness. 

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. "U-um, I have to go…"

His face flushing a crimson red and his lips burning from the brief kiss the two of them had shared, Kenji hopped off the porch of his companion's residence and quickly crossed the lawn over to where his bike was standing poised in the street. Only slightly hesitating as he got onto the seat, he glanced back quickly and saw the Kenpo student still standing in her position, a stunned expression on her face, her fingers touching her mouth. Glancing away, he turned his attention to the street as he biked away from her home.

*****

Yeah, I know, I was a jerk to her.

But I wasn't sure what to do… I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I've never been kissed before. Or even had that close of a relationship with a girl before - Uriko's the first. I do understand that didn't give me an excuse to run off and ditch her like that… I think that somewhere in my subconscious thought, I knew my feelings for her were developing into something more than merely friendship… Strange, I never thought that I would be caught in a situation like this. Huh, I guess I'm the one who's assuming now… What a twist…

I'm actually capable of… romantic feelings. It feels weird to have the word "romantic" and any mentions of me in the same sentence.

During the couple of weeks that we've been working together, I think that my affection of friendship grew into something more without me fully realizing it. After our 'kiss', I acted kind of awkwardly toward Uriko, but she was her usual self throughout the rest of the project. I think she did that out of respect for my feelings. Her compassionate nature has guilt gnawing at my conscience.

But seriously… I like her, a lot. I didn't realize that until tonight, and which as of right now, I'm lying in a bed that isn't my own and am residing in a guestroom of another's house. My mouth is tingling - that resulting from being pressed against someone else's set of soft, carnation pink lips.

Earlier this evening, I attacked Uriko while she was, I'm guessing, walking back to her home from school. Yes, again, which makes it the third time. I'm surprised she hasn't disowned me as a friend. I don't think that her caring personality would allow it. I didn't fight her willingly; I was under the influence of mind-control again. I can honestly say that I hate Busuzima and the way he 'ever so casually' flaunts mind manipulation at me.

I'm glad that she was able to knock me out. Her martial arts instructor, Long, has definitely taught her good fighting techniques. I am not exactly sure what happened after we fought, but the next time I regained consciousness, I found myself in a foreign room. Somehow, I knew that Uriko must have rescued and brought me back to her home.

I don't know why, but after realizing all that, I began to cry. Sitting up in the bed that rested in that dark room, I just let the tears slide down my cheeks, flushed with shame. I had recalled pulling out a knife at her before we battled, and threatening to end her life. I think it was then that I discovered I must have feelings for her if I cared about something like that enough to spill tears over.

Due to her sensitive hearing apprehended from her cat form, Uriko heard me sobbing from outside the hall. She came into my room, holding something tall in her hands. Upon finding out that I was crying, she set the object down and rushed across the room to my side. I couldn't hold in my resentful feelings any longer and just lurched at her. When my arms enclosed around her waist and I buried my face into her nightwear, I felt surprised not to hear any protest or repulsed responses of disgust come from her.

I asked her if she thought I was weak-minded. I just can't understand why I would be succumbing to mind-control if I were supposedly strong at will. Maybe I'm not. Uriko didn't think so; she blames the troubles on Busuzima. What a protagonist I grew feelings for.

We talked for a while that night and even conjured up a memory of us when we were eight or nine years old, and training together at the Tylon. Both Uriko and I have past encounters with the Tylon, and we, without a doubt, detest it. Apparently, we had a shared past and even made a promise to each other that we would escape the Tylon someday, together. We are both free now, but Uriko escaped first, with the help of Mitsuko and Alice. She'd forgotten about me after her mother and 'sister' rescued her. 

I don't feel insulted though; I understand how she must have felt, finally being able to get away from the horrendous acts that Tylon was performing on all of us captured zoanthropes. Well, I ended up getting away, just a few months after she did, so I don't hold anything against her. I just blame Tylon.

I still feel confused though… Our relationship has been raised a level, and I'm nervous. Will I be able to live up to her standards? No… Uriko isn't stereotypical like that; she wouldn't care… right? I shouldn't be questioning her. I trust her with a lot more than I wish to. She's memorizing. And I've never said that about anyone before, my brother included.

I'm not sure what's going to happen to us later on, after our first **real** kiss tonight, but I suppose only time will tell.

****

The End

Another Author's Note: Well, I hope this attempt wasn't trivial… ^_^0 How'd I do? Gah, I'm so used to writing stories revolving around Uriko, but this was also my first attempt at a Kenji fic. I am currently working on the Yugo's Story MSTed, so please don't think that I gave up on that or anything! It's coming out in all due time, as well as the next couple of chapters of my BRIII story. Thanks for reading this fic, and please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
